Just A Taste
by Hadican
Summary: It would be so easy. They were helpless and weak. Seven times weaker than him, in fact, and yet he just can't bring himself to go through with it. One Shot.


Author's Note: WARNING: Spoilers for the manga Seraph of the End. If you haven't read it and don't want to be spoiled please click the back button. Thank you.

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood/violence

* * *

><p>Just A Taste<p>

His thoughts buzzed with the idea of just plucking one of the children playing off their feet and sinking his fangs into their throat until he'd drained them dry. It'd be so easy...humans were so weak, but-he gritted his teeth. But he had been like that once. He'd been a filthy human once too and-and-

He sighed roughly and buried his face into his arms. He wouldn't...he couldn't...

"There you are Mika!" a jubilant voice said, and the human turned vampire gritted his teeth. Ferid Bathory...of all of the vampires to show up now it just had to be him. "How's the Queen's favorite holding up?"

The blue eyed vampire glared at the seventh founder. To think at one time he'd allowed the filthy monster to drink blood from him when he was twelve. Back when...back when he still had his family. Back when Yu and him had sworn to protect the younger children at the orphanage. To protect their family.

He almost let a breathless laugh escape him at that thought. What a foolish child he'd been thinking he'd outwitted a vampire when he had only been twelve years old. He should have known it was a trap. Should have called the whole thing off and then maybe the other children would be alive and Yu...Yu wouldn't be in the grasp of those filthy humans.

"Are you ignoring me?" the seventh founder asked, frowning. "Uuuah! Are you thinking of your precious angel? I bet you are!"

The blond haired vampire's eyes narrowed further at that. "I don't have time for you today Ferid."

"Hm, seems like you have quite a bit of free time if you're watching the livestock frolic about," he said, eyeing the playing children off in the distance. A serpentine smile spread across his lips as he regarded the younger vampire. "Don't lie to me Mika, you want to drink their blood, hm? Vampire blood isn't doing it for you anymore."

"Tch," he looked off to the side. Choosing to ignore that comment would be in his best interest.

"Oh, I know, I bet you want your first taste of human blood to be Yu's!" he said coyly. Mika didn't acknowledge his comment, and so Ferid continued. "I can't blame you, your precious angel looks like he's filled to the brim with delicious blood. If you hadn't been so mean I would have gotten the first taste of it."

"I told you if you touched Yu, I would kill you," he remarked through clenched teeth. He'd taken the bait, but to hell with it. If Ferid wanted to be cut to pieces then he'd be much obliged to help.

The idea of Ferid biting into Yu's neck was an ugly image. Him simply resting his hand on the teen's shoulder had set Mika off. That and the threat he'd made against Yuu. Joke, the blond haired vampire had hardly thought so at the time, which is why he'd cut off the arm attached to the hand resting on the raven haired teen's shoulder.

If he hadn't been preoccupied with other things-namely Yu's safety-he would have gladly finished the job.

"Yet here I stand," Ferid said, motioning at himself. "It was kind of cute to see you so riled up over a silly human."

Silly human? That silly human was the only family Mika had left in this torn up world.

With that he decided that he had enough of the seventh founder for today. Standing up the blond haired vampire turned to leave. It would be easier on him if he got away from not only Ferid, but the children as well. It wouldn't be good for him to be around them when his emotions where high.

"May I let you in on a little something, Mika?" Ferid called, and Mika knew he shouldn't have stopped. His shoulders tensed when he felt Ferid's breath waft against his neck. Memories of four years ago resurfaced and he gritted his teeth. "Drinking from a human is so much better than just collecting their blood in a vial, Mika. The way they try to fight against you and the noises they make...positively marvelous. Though I wonder if Yuu will be submissive like you were, Mik-a-ela."

Suddenly blood sprayed from where two arms had once been attached to the seventh founder's body. The limbs fell with thuds on the ground several feet from where Ferid stood. In the distance he heard one child shriek and the soft and nervous sound of feet as they worked to make themselves scarce. A few heartbeats passed before Mika sheathed his blood soaked sword and exited with clipped steps.

Ferid smiled slowly as he turned to look at his dismantled limbs. It was nice to know that he would have something to hold over Mika.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ferid is a creepy son of a gun, but I think I went a little far with it. Though honestly he gives me some serious creeper vibes anytime he's around =.='<p>

Plus I think I may have made Mika a little too OOC too. Agh.

What do you think? Was it alright, or is it really too OOC on the characters parts?


End file.
